Overlooked
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Where we find out the source of Canada's troubles. Crack one-shot.


_(I love Aph. No lie, my friends, it is the best thing on God's green Earth. I've gotten to the point of obsession where I assign people in my class country names. The most perfect one so far? I know this blond haired kid named Travis, who is as gay as anything, and he talks JUST LIKE POLAND! It's so humorous…) _

Overlooked

America got out of his bed and yawned loudly and obnoxiously. He was around 17, just recently liberated from Big Brother England. And after spending a while sprucing up his country, making himself presentable, padding his economy, and other such things, He was ready to go to his first world meeting and finally see the other countries.

Oh, sure, he knew France and Spain, and the other countries that tried to control him, but there was so many other countries! So many new people, new faces, and new minions. He could not wait to see how awesome he was in comparison to the others. If they were anything like Matthew, then he was going to have a good day.

"Finally. The World gets to meet it's Hero!"

"Al?"

America jumped and spun around. He thought he was alone! But, no, there in the doorway was his a-freaking-dorable little brother, Matthew. Slightly younger than America, Matt was about 14. His glasses teetered on the edge of his nose as he pressed his pet bear closer than him.

"Y-your going to that thing today, right?"

"Yep! No idea why you aren't going, too, Matt. You've gotta grow up one day."

"But….T-the other countries will laugh at m-me, eh…"

"Only if you let them!! Do you think those guys are going to laugh at me?"

"No, eh. You're America, though. You're like the picture of coolness…."

"Awesomeness. Awesome, Matt. Never cool. America is awesome. And that's right. But I didn't get this way by sitting around and doing nothing! You have to be aggressive! Own your attitude!"

"…….."

America ran his hand through his naturally well-styled hair and sighed heavily. Canada just didn't get it! Awesomeness just didn't grow on trees! But Canada needs to be awesome like him! America can't be caught with a lame little brother! Oh, wait! That's it! The perfect solution! America would teach him through his example! It might take Canada a while, but he would catch on eventually. The plan was fool-proof!

"I'll make ya a deal, kid. You watch me, and then you'll learn how to be Awesome. Okay?"

"So….if I copy you, then I'll be cool, eh?"

"No! You won't be cool! Awesome! You'll be awesome!! Not as awesome as I am, but still pretty darn awesome."

"Okay…okay, I'll copy you so I can be co-…" America gave him a sharp look, and he hastily corrected himself "Awesome. So I can be awesome."

"That's the spirit, kid. Now, I'm off! Can't keep the world waiting!"

America gave Canada an affectionate hair-ruffle and rushed out the door. Canada smiled after his older brother, and went back to his own house with America's words still ringing in his head.

_(Several Years Later)_

"Canada. I'm Canada! Not America, Canada."

"oh, yeah, sure…Listen, I got to go. Catch you later, America…"

"Canada!!!"

"…yeah, you too…"

Canada was distraught. Only a handful of nations had recognized him as his own nation, and only half of those nations remembered his name. Even England, who took care of him when he was a child, still occasionally called him America. Even Cuba, Canada's first friend other than his brothers, still mistook him for America, chasing him around and yelling curses at him in Spanish. It was terrible!

"Oi, Matt!"

Canada turned around excitedly. Someone remembered his name?!

"Heads up, lil bro!"

His heart sank at the sight of America. Of course it was him. It's always him calling out "Matt!" instead of "America? What's with your hair?" or "Who are you? Are you new here?" _Always_. Just once, Canada would like to hear Big Brother England say his name, or maybe France, or Cuba. Somebody other than America.

He sighed. Maybe he wasn't acting hard enough…..?

_(All America's fault. I know, I know, I love America, too. But he's such a fun jerk face, isn't he?)_


End file.
